Components are used in a wide variety of technical areas, for example in house construction, in motor vehicles or the like. In order to adapt components to specific requirements, these are frequently reinforced in order to be able to withstand greater loads or to make possible a longer lifespan of the component.
Thus, for example in the area of house construction, a component has become known from DE 20 2008 014 465 U1, which is provided with a reinforcing layer of hydraulically set material of a cement mortar or concrete mixture, wherein the reinforcing layer is formed of a reinforcing mat, an outer skin and cement mortar or concrete mixture introduced in between.
From DE 10 2006 035 578 A1 a further method for producing a fibre-reinforced component has become known. Here, a fibre reinforcing structure is initially produced which is then embedded in the carrier material of the component during the production of the component.